


Not alone

by Helplessdreamer



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 6x15, Caitlin/Harry - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Frost/Nash - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earth, Romance, SnowHarry, Snowells, The crisis of infinite Wells, The exorcism of Nash Wells, frostwells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helplessdreamer/pseuds/Helplessdreamer
Summary: 6x15 - 'The exorcism of Nash Wells'Frost goes into Nash's mind to help him.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Caitlin Snow/Harrison Wells, Caitlin/Harry, Frost/Nash, Killer Frost & Nash Wells, Killer Frost/Harrison "Nash" Wells, caitlin snow & harry wells
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Not alone

Everything started falling apart again. The consequences of the crisis were still appearing, friends became villains, and they were actually even stronger. They recently found out that the speed force is dying, and barely a day after they heard that, it actually died.

Speed force died, leaving Barry with a limited amount of speed that can drain every moment. She had to admit that she was a little scared. With Cisco being the regular human now and Ralph not being there most of the time they can’t afford losing the Flash too. Her and Frost will be the only superhero left on the team, and she doesn’t know if they are ready to handle it.

Speaking of her chilly self, she gave the wheel to her, since they were trying to find the way to create their own speed force for hours now and that sounded too boring to Frost. Also, there was another problem, and Frost didn’t want to be the one to deal with it.

Reverse Flash. He’s back again. By now, everyone almost accepted that they will never get rid of him, that he will always come back, and honestly Frost couldn’t deal with him now.

She told Caitlin that she’s the better choice because she has history with him, but there was one more reason she didn’t want to confront him.

She was actually frightened of looking at Nash, the man she actually befriended - probably the first person she befriended all by herself and seeing Eobard Thawne. Even more when she thought that maybe they won’t be able to save Nash.

And Eobard, showing what a genius and manipulator he is, he tricked them once again, and almost traveled to the future in Nash’s body.

What happened right after, scared Caitlin more than she ever expected. Drawn by the rage, Barry almost killed Thawne, and Nash with him. She screamed at him to not do it, but it seemed like her words mean nothing to him.

Thankfully, Cisco saved the situation by shooting sedatives at Nash so Barry finally backed off.

She couldn’t believe he did what he did. She never saw Barry like that, so full of rage, so…ready to kill. And the worst thing was that he didn’t try to kill the guilty one, but the victim.

She didn’t want to risk, Barry can’t stay with them, he can’t stay near Nash while Thawne is still controlling him, so she asked him to leave. He didn’t take it well, but she wasn’t regretting her decision. She couldn’t afford to lose Nash, not after everything she lost. Not after she lost…Harry.

Nash was the only Wells left, and she will do everything in her power to save him. She could hear the whisper from Frost too, saying ‘ _Thank you._ ’.

But with a city full of metas and their critical lack of superheroes, she had to go, her eyes flashing white, and in the next moment, she was on her way to the Mercury labs.

Frost was doing fine in taking down the meta, but Barry just had to ignore everything she said once again, and almost cost both of them their lives.

“What is your problem?” Frost yelled angrily at him, in pain because of the opened wound, but even more because she was pissed. Caitlin was the calm one, but Frost had none of it and she didn’t let Barry just ignore her anymore.

“Frost, I just wanted to help you, I..” he tried his usual approach, but she quickly dismissed it.

“To help me? I had this, and you almost killed us both, even after Caity told you to stay!” she was already leaving, her wound will heal soon, and she’s more needed in the labs. But she turned and threw him the cold look over her shoulder “Were you trying to help Nash too? With your vibrating hand in his chest?” but before Barry could say anything, she was already gone.

Flash cursed himself. He needs to fix this.

When she came back, things were even worse. But Cecile was there now and with her help, they were one step closer to solving this.

_He needs to be the one to defeat Thawne, he needs to get him out of his head, but in this state, he can’t do it alone. She needs to help him._

“Guys, I need to go there, I can help him.” she said as she was staring at his face.

“But how? Even if I still had my powers which I don’t, I’m not sure if we would be able to do this.” Cisco was honest, but then, Frost heard Caitlin.

_“Frost, Harry’s mental activity dampener 2.0, you have to use that.”_

“Yes! that could actually work!” she yelled suddenly and startled Cisco and Cecile who were staring at her now, expecting the answer.

“I’ll use..” but Barry then walked in, holding the small box in his hands and finished instead of her.

“Mental activity dampener 2.0? Yes, it’s gonna work, but we’ll do it together.” She could see that he is sorry and that he’s really trying to fix things, but she still needed to be sure.

“So, we’ll go in Nash’s mind and..?”

“And we’ll save him.” Barry simply answered, not mentioning his arch-nemesis.

“And Thawne?” Frost wanted to know.

“I don’t care. The most important thing right now is saving Nash.” And then she finally nodded at him with a smile. That was the Barry she knows, the one who wants to help and save the others, the one who will do anything to do that.

She was nervous after placing the small device on her forehead, now unsure in her power to help him, but she heard Caitlin once again “ _You got this. Just listen to your heart and you’ll be fine_.”

And then, they took each other by the hands, like in some real exorcism or conjuration, and suddenly she found herself in some tunnel.

After just a few steps, she saw the familiar face, and also familiar yellow suit. Revere Flash was standing there with a huge grin and she felt like throwing icicles at him, but what stopped her from actually doing that was seeing Nash crouching in the corner.

Her eyes that turned white came back to brown as she pushed Thawne and ran to Nash.

“Oh no, that’s not possible, you are supposed to be the great Killer Frost! I have seen it, you were glorious!” she didn’t say anything, but she stopped walking with her back still turned to him. She knew that he was talking about the future.

“Don't tell me that the Killer Frost who was working with Savitar and helped him kill that idiot, drumsticks guy now fell for this, this pathetic and weak excuse for a man?” His tone was mocking and Frost clenched her hands into fists, the memory of HR flashed in front of her eyes.

For a brief moment, Thawne thought that he had her, but then she looked at Nash. She came to help him, and that’s what she’s going to do, she won’t let the Reverse Flash win again. She turned to look at him and his grin faded away from his face.

“His name was HR, and he was a hero. And Nash, he’s gonna defeat you, he’s stronger than you think and I believe in him.” She could see Barry and Cisco coming too and before she went to Nash again, she had one more thing to say “You tried to use my past against me, but you can’t, the Killer Frost is dead, and she’s not coming back.”

Now she could hear him trying to do the same with Barry, but she couldn’t worry about that.

She crouched in front of the Nash who was repeating “It was not my fault” all over again. He was broken and scared and he didn’t even realize that she was there.

“Hey, Nash.” She tried slowly and touched his shoulder and that’s when his eyes finally focused on her.

She could see how surprised he was to see her there “Frost? You came, for me?”

“Of course I did, I told you I owe you one, remember?” she laughed weakly but he didn’t respond, so she tried with a more serious approach. “Nash, listen to me, you need to go in that cave, you have to face your fears, that’s the only way to stop him.”

“I, I can’t, I can’t go in there, I can’t..it was not my fault, it was her fault, I can’t go in there!” he was a mess, he was shaking, crying, and she almost thought how she can’t do this, but she took a deep breath and gathering all her strength cupped his face making him look at her.

“You have to, I know you can do it. Nash, I can’t lose you!” this time it was his turn to look at her in awe, he couldn’t believe there’s actually someone who wanted him, who was ready to risk everything to save him. “I will be right here waiting for you. You are not alone.” She finished and he nodded as he got up and started walking towards the light.

After the huge explosion of red lightings out of his body, Nash woke up with a scream. She jumped from the ground and she was by his side in the second, shortly followed by the others.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” He looked at her in disbelief, realizing that her coming for him wasn’t just his imagination, she was really there.

“You, you are here.” His voice was on the verge of tears once again.

“Yes, I’m here.” Frost smiled at him in assurance but she looked kinda lost when he repeated that it was his fault and broke into tears again.

She looked at her friends, silently asking what to do, but when her eyes landed on Cecile who nodded with a sad smile, she knew what she was thinking was the right decision.

Awkwardly at first, she hugged him but she relaxed when he hugged her back, holding her for dear life. That’s what he needs now, another person, a friend, who will be there for him, and she was more than happy to be that person.

“It’s okay, we’ll help you, I’ll help you.” She said and closed her eyes, her one hand around his shoulders and another running through the hair at the back of his head, trying somehow to comfort him.

“You are officially free of red-eye-psycho-speedster.” Frost informed him after she ran all exams she needed to “Although, the other Wellses are still there.”

“Great. Wait, what? I’ll keep seeing them?” he wanted to know how’s everything gonna be from now on.

“I’m not sure how all that works, we obviously didn’t have a case like that before, but yeah, it’s possible.”

“Crisis of infinite Wells..” he said and she chuckled because she actually liked the sound of that, and she was even more glad when he didn’t freak out about all that.

“Nash, are you okay?”

“I’m not.” He said immediately, but then he gave her the best smile he could in this situation “She was like a daughter to me, and she’s dead because of me, so no, I’m not good…but I think will be.”

“You know that you can count on me, for anything you need, right?” she was about to leave and she stopped next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you.” Was all she said, but it was enough for her, at least for now.

He was watching her leave with a small smile on his face, thinking about how he never met someone like her and then another voice interrupted his thoughts.

Even without looking, he knew which one it was, raspy voice, just above the whisper…

“You like her.” Harry Wells was standing next to him, a tiny smile on his face.

“They are both amazing, Frost and Caitlin, everybody likes them.” Nash tried to play stupid, but he clearly forgot that Harry’s literally in his mind.

“You think you are so smart.” Harry chuckled “You know what I mean, you idiot.”

“And how do you know that?” Nash could see there’s something more in there.

“Because I liked her too, Caitlin. Damn, I loved her, I still do, but I never told her that.” Harry thought about every memory he had with Snow, from saving her from Grodd, her saving his life, seeing her face when he woke up in the cell in gorilla city, all the way to them going together to the Jitters and talking for hours… he could feel his eyes watering a bit, but he continued “Exactly here, in this workshop, I saw her for the last time. God, she was so beautiful and actually sad to see me leaving. Maybe if I had the courage to tell her how I feel then, maybe everything would be different now.” 

Nash was listening carefully to him, Harry made him realize how in one moment you can have everything and in the next absolutely nothing.

“Anyway, I just wanted to tell you… I missed my chance, don’t repeat my mistake, okay?” Harry smiled genuinely at him and Nash only nodded before he left the room.

Frost just turned all the monitors off before she gathered her things, getting ready to go home, but just when she passed the corner she almost collided with someone.

“Ah, there you are,” Nash said a little awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

“Is everything all right?” she was actually worried about him, after all, he’s been through a lot already.

“Yes, all good, I just thought… If you finished here, would you like to go for a coffee, or a drink, or whatever you want, with me? You know, so I can thank you for everything.”

Frost was singing and dancing inside because she was secretly hoping this would happen for a while now, but she didn’t want to pressure him, so she decided to wait until he’s ready. Still, she managed to keep the normal face, with a bright smile “Yes, I would really love to.”

Just around the corner, Harry smiled as he watched them leave. Maybe in some other reality, in some other life, he and Caitlin are happy and together. Who knows, maybe one day, he’ll find her again in some better place and they’ll get their happily ever after...

But right now, another version of Harrison Wells, and actually another version of Caitlin Snow were about to start their love story, and he was nothing but genuinely happy.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Any thoughts? :)
> 
> More soon.


End file.
